The use of shirts with a single gusset under each arm is known in the prior art, and various methods of knitting, styles, and designs, of single underarm gussets have been manufactured in the apparel industry for several years.
Known shirts with single underarm gussets are witnessed by prior art: C. A. Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 243,498, Jun. 28, 1881; J. A. Scriven, U.S. Pat. No. 378,465, Feb. 28, 1888; L. Tim, U.S. Pat. No. 601,489, Mar. 29, 1898; L. L. Inman, U.S. Pat. No. 177952, Apr. 4, 1916; F. M. Evleth, U.S. Pat. No. 1,260,353, Mar. 26, 1918; F. Horak, U.S. Pat. No. 1,483,635, Feb. 12, 1924; C. F. Trageser, U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,419, Dec. 29, 1933; H. L. Redmond, U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,377, Mar. 24 1936; R. E. Blood, U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,288, Jan. 4, 1938; C. H. Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,220, Aug. 29, 1939; H. B. Northrup, U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,809, Jan. 20, 1948; R. E. Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,226, Jan. 12, 1942; H. S. Heilbronner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,190, Feb. 24, 1947; W. W. Artzt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,700, Jul. 22, 1950; E. L. Olrich, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,380, May 22, 1951; S. N. Friedland, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,360, Oct. 14, 1952; S. Rosenbaum, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,572, Nov. 15, 1954; H. S. Geiss, U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,826, Jun. 31, 958; H. S. Geiss, U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,756, Jun. 24,1958; E. M. Bren, U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,210, Apr. 21, 1958; H. L. Neuman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,210, Jun. 5, 1962; B. D. Huntley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,699, Feb. 26, 1963; B. Bindler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,860, Jun. 23, 1964.
Also, known in the prior art is Fairhurst, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,264, which is a close-fitting swimsuit with panels made of an elastic stretch fabric.
The present invention provides a novel shirt with underarms which have triple gussets, and the present invention provides a wearer with a shirt which has a greater range of motion and freedom to move arms and shoulders in every direction without restriction or binding of the fabric.